Island of the Dolls/Lusca
|season = Three |number = Twenty One |image = File:S03xE02 13.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |airdate = September 16, 2009 |previous = "Haunted Forest/Alux" |next = "King Tut's Curse/Swamp Ape"}} is the second episode of the third season of Destination Truth and the twenty-first episode overall. The episode focuses at investigating the La Isla de las Munecas' reported of hauntings and the Lusca. This episode aired on September 16, 2009. Island of Dolls In the Xochimilco canals of Mexico City sits an island which is populated reportedly by posessed dolls. Recently, the island's caretaker Don Julian was found dead in the visiting canal where a young girl also drowned and now his spirit also haunts the island. The team heads to Mexico City to begin their journey to this paranormal puppet show. Upon arrival, the team decided to enjoy the city's nightlife and begin their investigation in the morning. This includes Mariachi bands, tequilla and party dancing. With a big investigation ahead of them, Josh carted Jael out of the night. On the way, they consult with Hector Mendez, a local paranormal expert. They were told that Don Julian was a victim of the dolls' beckonings and some say that the dolls might killed him. Hector told the team that they need first to get permission from Anastasio, Don Julian's nephew, to investigate the island. Reaching Anastasio should have been the easiest part of this investigation but as usual their car broke down. Josh and Jael used horses to travel the rest of the journey. They reached Anastasio and tells them that he had also weird experiences with the dolls. Anastasio advises Josh to bring traditional offerings, a doll, candies and candles. They head down to a local market to buy the necessary supplies and offerings. After purchasing an appropriately creepy doll, nine candles and some candy, the team heads to the island using the Mexican traditional boat, the trajineras, for the next two hours. After they've reached the island, the team set up base camp and strunged out their infrared cameras. Josh and Jael first take on an initial sweep of the island. Josh now take the offerings to the place where the girl drowned and ripples started appearing in the nearby bank. After that Josh and Jael moved on to the shed. Josh started checking the dolls with the EMF detector and in an specific spot the EMF detector starts detecting a disturbance. Later in the shed, Jael says that she saw the doll's eye closed it's eyes. Josh checked it out and moments later the doll unexpectedly opens it eyes. Josh' and Jael returned to base camp and since the shed had the most anomalie throughout the night, Josh decided to have each member of the team to do an EVP session inside the shed. Gabe was the first one but nothing seems to happened. Next is Jael, and she also had no experience of anything. She was followed by Josh, and he starts to ask some questions. After several minutes, Josh hears a bang outside the shed that is also heard by the team outside. Mike is next to do an EVP session. Later, he says that sombody is outside the window. While only seventeen minutes remaining to his time, he starts hearing weird sounds that makes him panicked and freaked out. When he starts to asks some questions, a huge dragging sound and caused him to run away from the shed. and this will set the tone for Mike and his over the top encounter. To make sense of the sounds, a Flir sweep is conducted by Josh but nothing was spotted. Moments later, the flir reveals a hot spot that appearing in back of Mike and three hot spots that appears on the other side of the canal that later disappears. The team closed their investigation and flew back to analyze their findings. Mike amplified the recordings in the shed and found an interesting recording saying "leave" rightafter he ran away from the shed. In Josh's EVP session another voice is heard saying the word "leave". Their flir footage where analyzed by the Ghost Hunters Internationals for expert opinions. The doll's eye movement were explained that an energy or a ghost attached to the doll and the other flir anomalies were described as an energy. And another recording in the shed that sounded like somebody is knocking. They concluded it as paranormal. Josh concludes that the island was hard to explain away and maybe Don Julian's drowning is foul play but there's thousands of suspect in the island. Lusca In the blue holes of the Bahamas near Andros Island said to live a monster, a giant octupos with tentacles with a length of Eighty-five feet, called the Lusca. The team flew overnight to Fort Lauderdale, Florida then boarded on a prop plane to Andros Island. When they arrive, the team first heads to a town called Small Hope where divers are said to never come out of the water. But course, that's not enough to stop Josh and the crew from exploring. Both he and Jael dive in and before long have company, an entire group of hungry sharks begins to swim around them. Desperate to get out of the water with all of their limbs Jael and Josh make a mad dash to the surface just in time. From the safety of the boat, the group watches the sharks' movements using a Sonar device. Then Josh braves the waters again, but this time, he's diving solo. Diving more than 90 feet below sea level, the group fears that Josh will get "the bends", a sickness that can cause extreme nausea and fainting as a result of diving to excessive levels. But 120 feet in, Josh is still standing or swimming in this case. While in the murkiest parts of the water Josh makes the discovery the group has been waiting for. Something big, something dark and something scary is moving right in front of him, but he isn't able to make out the full shape of the unknown creature because it quickly moves away. The group finds that there is another entry point to the dark hole where the notorious Lusca lurks, so they head there in pursuit of finding more answers. They set up base camp and stage four infrared cameras near the surface of the water. Jael and Gabe position themselves in a small boat on the water, and Rex uses the underwater aqua view camera to monitor suspicious activity and Josh dives in to find Lusca. This dive is much more dangerous than any other he will be submerging into the extreme black abyss at a depth of more than 175 feet. While in the water, Josh sees something huge flit past him and at the same time there is a large disturbance in the water near Jael and Gabe 's boat. One of the infrared cameras also records images of something splashing frantically in the water. Unfortunately, or perhaps luckily, Josh doesn't ever see the Lusca monster. Yet partial imagery the team later retrieves from Rex 's underwater camera , the movements captured on the infrared camera s, as well as Josh 's first hand account that something massive was present with him in the water; leads the team to believe that perhaps the Lusca is less of a legend and more of a reality. Gallery S03xE02 6.jpg S03xE02 7.jpg S03xE02 5.jpg|"By the way, this is officially the nicest doll in this island." S03xE02 8.jpg S03xE02 1.jpg S03xE02 2.jpg S03xE02 9.jpg S03xE02 10.jpg S03xE02 3.jpg S03xE02 4.jpg S03xE02 11.jpg S03xE02 12.jpg Vehicles * "The Green Water Car" is the car that they used in their investigation of the Island of the Dolls. When reaching Anastacio the car broked down and starts to create "green water". With the car became unusable the team used horses instead. Quotes Others *Hector Mendez - Author, Paranormal Expert *Anastasio Velasquez - Claims island is haunted. *Peter Douglass - Boat Captain. *Rupert Tymer - Boat Captain *Ricky Ricardo - Boat Captain Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes